


Day 16; Shance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, NSFW Art, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 16.Prompt Chosen: Frottage





	Day 16; Shance

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to shade it, it just didn't feel right to.

Kinktober 2018 Day 16: ~~Nipple Play~~ |  **Frottage**  | ~~Body Worship~~ | ~~Sixty-Nine~~


End file.
